Waiting For You
by Ein Mikara
Summary: "Apa kau akan melupakanku?", tanya Sai masih menolak untuk menatap Ino. Perlahan Ino memajukan langkahnya dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Sai. "Apa kau memintaku untuk selalu mengingatmu?", tanya Ino sambil tersenyum. "Tidak", jawab Sai singkat. "Kau adalah teman yang baik. Mana mungkin aku akan melupakanmu?", jawab Ino masih menyunggingkan senyum.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting For You**

* * *

All Characters is not Mine

Storyline is Mine

* * *

Pairing : Sai x Ino

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

Warning :

OOC, Typo(s), DLDR

* * *

Author Space :

Hai, Minna…

Miann ya,, soalnya Author lagi WB berat dengan ff yang masih menunggu untuk diupdate. So, hadirnya ff ini semoga menjadi sedikit obat buat kerinduan para readers. Cerita ini murni fiksi dan imajinasi Mika. Setelah baca jangan lupa review ya… :)

* * *

Ein-Mikara present

* * *

1\. Prolog

"Kau ikut senang kan? Aku terpilih menjadi perwakilan dari Konoha untuk misi itu", seru Ino sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemas. Parasnya yang memang sudah cantik kini terlihat berseri-seri.

"Siapa saja anggota Timmu?", tanya Sai datar menanggapi berita yang disampaikan Ino.

"Aku dan Shikamaru saja kok", jawab Ino bangga. Pipinya sedikit merona.

Sai memalingkan muka sejenak. "Hn", tanggapnya sambil lalu. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?".

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali", jawab Ino sambil mengangguk. "Kami akan menuju Sunagakure sebelum matahari terbit. Aku sudah tak sabar".

"Berapa lama?", tanya Sai sambil menatap mata Ino.

"Entahlah", jawab ino sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Kurasa cukup lama. Mengingat ini penemuan baru Shikamaru yang akan diuji cobakan pada tanah Sunagakure. Doakan saja semuanya lancar. Tapi menurut Shikamaru, mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa tahun".

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?", tanya Sai sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan perbekalanku besok", sahut Ino sambil menunduk. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku pulang sekarang?".

Sai bergeming. Cahaya mentari sore menyinarinya dengan sinar jingga yang lembut. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Namun bias cahaya mentari tak bisa menutupi raut kecewa yang perlahan terpeta diwajahnya.

"Apa kau akan melupakanku?", tanya Sai masih menolak untuk menatap Ino.

Perlahan Ino memajukan langkahnya dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Sai.

"Apa kau memintaku untuk selalu mengingatmu?", tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak", jawab Sai singkat.

"Kau adalah teman yang baik. Mana mungkin aku akan melupakanmu?", jawab Ino masih menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau masih menyukainya kan?", tebak Sai. Pipi Ino kembali merona kemudian menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa", ujar Sai lagi.

"Maafkan aku", sahut Ino. Tangannya meraih kedua tangan Sai dan menggenggmnya. "Sekali lagi kau adalah teman yang baik. Dan tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi daripada itu. Kau adalah pendengar yang baik, yang tak pernah memotong kata-kataku ketika aku sedang bercerita seperti yang sering Shikamaru dan Chouji lakukan. Kau juga tak pernah mengacuhkanku. Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu".

"Hn", jawab sai lebih dingin daripada biasanya.

"Apa kau akan bertahan dan menungguku?", tanya Ino memberikan harapan. "Siapa tau aku berubah pikiran dan merindukanmu?".

Sai hanya mengangguk. Kemudian kakinya meloncat meninggalkan bukit tempat mereka berdiri.

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

* * *

Pagi masih belum menunjukkan sinarnya ketika seorang pria bersurai hitam meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia keluar melalui jendela kamarnya dan segera meloncat menuju bukit dimana ia biasa melukis dan mengawasi penduduk dari bahaya yang mengancam Konoha.

Ia menunggu dua sosok manusia berjalan melewati gerbang desa. Beberapa lama menunggu, maniknya menangkap sosok wanita berkuncir kuda sedang berjalan dibelakang seorang pria bersurai nanas. Ino dan Shikamaru terlihat berjalan pelan sambil membawa ransel dimasing-masing punggung mereka. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan para penjaga, Shikamaru dan Ino langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan meninggalkan sosok yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka.

Sai masih memerhatikan kedua sosok tersebut menghilang dikegelapan. Meskipun sudah tidak Nampak namun laki-laki itu masih tetap bergeming dan mencoba berdamai dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Menyukai adalah hal yang rumit.

Ia menyukai Ino. Gadis cantik keturunan klan Yamanaka yang periang dan percaya diri. Sikapnya yang ramah dan ceria membuat Sai penasaran. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino adalah sosok yang netral. Gadis itu mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Bahkan ia berani mencoba bertegur sapa dengan Sai yang kurang mendapatkan kepercayaan dari rekan-rekannya. Ino berbeda dari yang lain. Gadis itu ramah tanpa dibuat-buat. Dan cantik. Meskipun banyak yang menganggap ia suka bergosip, yah memang begitulah sifat gadis itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, hal itulah yang semakin membuat Sai menyukainya. Lebih dari itu, mengesampingkan sifat jahilnya, Ino juga seorang yang peduli. Ia bahkan juga peduli pada Sakura. Gadis yang menganggap Ino sebagai saingan.

Mentari sudah menampakkan cahayanya ketika Sai tersadar dengan lamunannya. Ia mendesah perlahan, hal yang baru-baru ini sering ia lakukan, kemudian berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

* * *

Satu tahun Kemudian. Era Hokage keenam baru saja dimulai. Konoha telah dipenuhi gadis-gadis pecinta naruto yang berisik.

Naruto sedang mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk Shikamaru dikedai ramen. Ia mengundang Sai turut serta. Ketika Sai sudah hampir sampai di kedai itu sudah nampak Naruto berserta beberapa rekannya yang lain. Sebut saja Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, Shino, gadis pemalu (Hinata), dan tentu saja Shikamaru. Tidak lupa pula beberapa gadis yang kini seringkali mengekori Naruto kemana-mana. Jika Naruto mau peka sedikit saja, ia pasti mampu melihat perhatian dari gadis pemalu disebelahnya. Yang menurut Sakura itu bukan rahasia umum jika Hinata sudah menyukainya sejak mereka masih dibangku akademi.

Masih bergeming dikejauhan, mata Sai memicing mencoba mengenali siapa saja rekan mereka yang berkumpul. Ia menyisir kembali dari bangku paling ujung. Tidak, pandangannya tidak mungkin salah. Ino tidak ada disana.

Sai mempercepat langkahnya. 15 bulan merupakan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu seseorang. Ia selalu menanti dan mengamati dari atas bukit. Berharap Ino segera datang. Berjalan dan masuk melalui gerbang Konoha. Tapi saat-saat itu tidak kunjung datang. Beberapa hari yang lalu Hokage keenam member missi kesebuah desa yang terletak agak jauh dari Konoha. Dan membuat ia menjadi orang terakhir yang mendengar berita kesuksesan Shikamaru.

"Hei, Sai", teriak Naruto dengan suara yang meling tinggi. Sai sudah berada didepan mereka saat ia bertanya.

"Apa Ino terlambat?", tanya Sai menatap datar pada Si Kuning.

"Oh", jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak mendengarnya pulang".

Sai tertegun. Kenapa Ino tidak pulang? Bukankah mereka bilang proyek Shikamaru sukses.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu", sambung Shikamaru yang merasa ditatap oleh Sai. "Tapi Ino masih harus bertahan disana beberapa lama untuk menguji proyek bendungan yang kubuat. Selain itu ia juga harus mengurusi perkebunan baru yang ia ciptakan disana".

Perkebunan. Sai mengerti. Kecintaan gadis itu pada tanaman mungkin sudah mendarah daging. Sunagakure adalah tempat yang sangat kering dan tandus. Tentu saja beberapa lama disana akan membuat Ino merindukan tanaman-tanamannya. Mungkin ketika ia mencoba bercocok tanam yang kemungkinan besar berhasil mengingat pengetahuan gadis itu terhadap ilmu botanical, maka bukan tidak mungkin masyarat Suna memintanya untuk mengembangkan perkebunan.

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

* * *

"Aku dengar Shikamaru akan kembali ke Sunagakure bersama Ibunya dan beberapa anggota klannya", ujar Naruto dipertemuan mereka hari berikutnya.

"Hn", tanggap Sai seperti biasa dengan muka datar.

"Aku juga melihat kedua orang tua Ino ada bersama mereka", timpal Sakura.

"Wah sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan mendengar kabar yang baik, Sakura", seru Naruto.

"Benar, Naruto", timpal sakura. "Tak kusangka Shikamaru seromantis itu pada Ino. Sialan kau Ino. Bahagia sekali dia".

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan Sai. Lelaki itu masih tetap memasang wajah datar meski hatinya terasa tercabik mendengar berita itu. Apa ini rasanya patah hati?

Perlahan Sai mengusap dadanya sambil menatap dikejauhan. Berharap apa yang dialaminya hanya mimpi.

* * *

.

TBC

.

Review = Next

Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting For You Chapter 2**

* * *

All Characters is not Mine  
Storyline is Mine

Pairing : Sai x Ino  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning :  
OOC, Typo(s), DLDR  
NO FLAME!

* * *

Author Space :  
Hai, Minna…  
FF ini sengaja menggunakan alur cepat lambat. Dan menyadur dari beberapa sumber. Karya Autor sendiri. Ada sedikit cuplikan yang sama persis yang author copy langsung dari Yamanaka's Family. Karya Mika-chan yang lain. Dalam Chapter ini, Ino tidak terlibat langsung. Hanya muncul dalam kenangan Sai. Selamat membaca, selamat menikmati.

* * *

 **2\. Memories**

* * *

"Aku dengar Shikamaru akan kembali ke Sunagakure bersama Ibunya dan beberapa anggota klannya", ujar Naruto dipertemuan mereka hari berikutnya.  
"Hn", tanggap Sai seperti biasa dengan muka datar.  
"Aku juga melihat kedua orang tua Ino ada bersama mereka", timpal Sakura.  
"Wah sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan mendengar kabar yang baik, Sakura", seru Naruto.  
"Benar, Naruto", timpal sakura. "Tak kusangka Shikamaru seromantis itu pada Ino. Sialan kau Ino. Bahagia sekali dia".  
Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan Sai. Lelaki itu masih tetap memasang wajah datar meski hatinya terasa tercabik mendengar berita itu. Apa ini rasanya patah hati?  
Perlahan Sai mengusap dadanya sambil menatap dikejauhan. Berharap apa yang dialaminya hanya mimpi.

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

 **Memories**

* * *

Dua Minggu Kemudian

Semalam puluhan serdadu asing menggegerkan Konoha. Putri kedua Klan Hyuga diculik oleh seseorang yang kabarnya bernama Toneri. Belum tau apa yang mereka inginkan dari pihak Konoha, atau dari pihak Klan Hyuga. Akan tetapi penyerangan tadi malam benar-benar membuat geger.  
Ada desas desus diantara para anbu bahwa Bulan akan jatuh menimpa bumi. Ah, Sai tidak perlu mendengar gosip murahan seperti itu. Pasalnya semalam ia kembali menyibukkan diri diatas bukit sambil mengingat si gadis pirang. Saat itulah ia melihat sendiri pergerakan bulan yang semakin mendekati bumi. Cahayanya lebih terang dan dekat. Seakan-akan mengancam untuk jatuh.

Saat itu juga ia melihat hanabi yang sedang berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang mengendarai burung raksasa. Sai segera mengejarnya. Sepasukan serdadu aneh muncul bertebaran dilangit Konoha dan menyerangnya dari belakang. Sai mencoba menolong. Tapi gagal. Pasukan itu bergerak terlalu cepat. Dan hilang dibalik cahaya Bulan.

Sementara keesokkan harinya Naruto menghampiri Sai dan memberitahukannya bahwa Naruto semalam juga ikut bertarung. Karena pasukan itu tidak hanya menculik putri kedua Klan Hyuga, tetapi putri pertamanya pun ikut menjadi incaran. Sementara sampai saat ini pihak Konoha belum mengetahui posisi pemimpin Klan Hyuga, Hyuga Hiashi, yang meninggalkan Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu bersama denga beberapa pengawalnya.

* * *

Konoha sedang dilanda hujan salju lebat ketika Sai dan Naruto diundang ke Kantor Hokage. Berjalan cepat mereka berdua melaju menuju kantor Hokage dibawah taburan salju yang mulai mereda. Terlihat raut datar Sai yang sedikit kusut. Seperti tidak tidur beberapa malam. Ditambah warna pucat kulitnya, sosok Sai saat ini lebih mirip zombie daripada manusia.  
Sesampainya di kantor Hokage  
Shikamaru, Sakura dan Hinata sedang berdiri dihadapan sang Kage. Ada beberapa anbu yang berdiri dibelakang sang Kage. Dan seorang wanita yang merupakan asisten Sang Hokage berada di sebelah Sang Kage yang juga mantan gurunya itu. Ketika Naruto dan Sai memasuki pintu, mereka semua menoleh.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul", ujar Sang Kage. Lebih lanjut, Hokage keenam Konoha itu memberi mereka misi. Misi penyelamatan Hyuga Hanabi yang akan dipimpin oleh Nara Shikamaru. Dalam misi itu Shikamaru diberi jam khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh kelima Kage. Jam tersebut merupakan penghitung waktu yang akan menghitung mundur waktu hingga hari kiamat.

Setelah mempersiapkan diri, sore itu juga mereka berlima berangkat. Perjalanan dimulai dengan menaiki jutsu lukisan burung raksasa karya Sai yang bisa hidup dan bergerak bebas layaknya burung nyata. Mereka mengendarai empat burung berbeda. Shikamaru memimpin di depan. Sakura dan Sai berada disisi kanan. Masing-masing mengendarai seekor burung. sedangkan Naruto yang juga bertugas melindungi Hinata, mengendarai seekor burung bersama Hinata. Dibeberapa titik lokasi mereka berpencar, mencoba mencari jejak Hanabi.

Kabar baik datang dari pihak Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka menemukan kunai milik Hanabi. Akhirnya dengan sigap Shikamaru memimpin pencarian lokasi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berhasil menemukan sebuah gua dengan jalan rahasia menuju lokasi Toneri. Mereka memasuki gua tersebut. Hinata mencoba mengaktifkan Byakugannya. Namun sepertinya tempat itu benar-benar magis. Bahkan kekuatan Byakugan pun tak dapat menjangkaunya. Terlihat danau diujung gua. Shikamaru memerintahkan untuk menyelam. Sedang Naruto ribut dengan Syalnya, Sai menunduk dan mencelupkan tangannya kedalam air danau itu.

Aneh, air danau tidak membuatnya basah. Naruto tampak sumringah ketika Sai berkata bahwa air danau tidak membuatnya basah. Kemuan mereka semua menceburkan diri dan menyelam kedasar danau.  
Mereka terus menyelam, melewati lapisan air lainnya, melewati kolam penuh gelembung-gelumbung bulat besar yang mengambang dengan permukaan seperti bulan.

Sesuatu terjadi.

Mereka terbawa masuk ke alam genjutsu.

Suara yang selalu ia dengar. Kikikan tawa seorang gadis.  
Sai sedang berada dikedai dango. Duduk berdua berdampingan dengan Sakura.  
"Merepotkan", ujar seseorang berkepala nanas yang duduk beberapa meja didepannya bersama kedua anggota timnya.  
"Kau ini bodoh Shikamaru", ujar seseorang berparas cantik yang mengenakan pakaian serba ungu. "Ayolah, katakan saja kau mencintainya. Benar bukan?".  
"Haha... sepertinya kalian sudah jadian, ya kan?", tebak seseorang bertubuh tambun yang duduk dihadapan lelaki bersurai nanas itu.  
"Oh tentu saja, seperti itu", timpal gadis itu lagi.  
"Kau harus mentraktir kami, Shikamaru", desak Chouji.  
"Kya...", sosok cantik bersurai pirang itu menatap kearah Sai dan Sakura. "Lihat, ada Sai dan Sakura. Sepertinya kita memang akan berpesta, Chouji".  
Gadis itu berderap menuju kearahnya. Mengamit lengannya dan lengan Sakura. Tiba-tiba atap kedai itu runtuh dengan bunyi yang sangat mengerikan. Suara terikan membahana. Sai mencoba tetap fokuss. Tangannya berusaha meraih Ino dan Sakura. Tapi seseorang terlepas begitu saja. Sai berharap itu bukan Ino. Asap masih membutakan matanya. Kemudian sesaat setelah asap mereda ia sudah berada diatas bukit. Matahari senja Konoha sudah mulai tenggelam. Cahaya jingga sudah memenuhi angkasa. Dari arah gerbang Konoha Sai melihat Ino berlari didepan kedua rekan setimnya. Matanya terlihat sembab. Dan alih-alih berlari menuju gedung hokage untuk melapor, gadis itu malah menuju kearahnya. Kearah bukit tepatnya. Kedua rekannya Nampak menengadah menatap kepergian Ino. Tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa dan terus berlari menjauhi gadis yang saat itu sudah mendekat kearahnya.

* * *

Dejavu

* * *

Bukit adalah salah satu tempat favorit Sai untuk melukis sambil mengawasi keadaan desa. Kebiasaan dulu tidak begitu saja mudah diubah kan? Ya, saat Sai masih tergabung dalam pasukan Root, ia biasanya mengawasi keadaan desa dari atas bukit ini. Apalagi posisinya yang menghadap langsung kearah pintu gerbang dan keadaan desa juga terlihat jelas dari atas sana. Jadilah Sai sangat menyukai tempat pilihannya itu.  
Lain Sai, lain juga Ino. Ia tidak begitu mengenal gadis dari klan Yamanaka itu. Ia hanya bisa mendeskripsikan kecantikan fisik Ino saja. Tubuhnya yang lebih sintal daripada Sakura, sikapnya yang selain anggun juga bisa berubah semengerikan Sakura. Atau mungkin Konoha memang diisi oleh makhluk-makhluk cantik nan buas? Entahlah, Sai tak mengerti. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia tidak mengerti tentang manusia, emosi mereka, apalagi wanita.  
Gadis itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Ia berhenti tepat dibawah pohon tempat Sai bertengger (?)

Setelah beberapa menit hening, tiba-tiba gadis itu menangis. Cukup keras, hampir meraung-raung. Hei, apa gadis ini kerasukan?  
Setelah mengamati selama 15menit dan tak melihat tanda-tanda gadis itu akan berhenti menangis maka Sai pun memutuskan untuk turun dan menemani gadis malang itu.

"Butuh bahu?", tanya Sai dengan tatapan datar.

Ino tersentak mendapati Sai yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya. Ia segera mengusap mata dan pipinya dengan kilat. Namun sisa-sisa tangis itu masih belum hilang. Ino terlihat malu, tapi gadis itu tetap mendongak dan membalas tatapan Sai tajam.

"Aku sedang tidak berniat meremukkan bahu siapapun", balas Ino tajam. Wajar gadis itu tak menyukai kehadirannya. Selama ini kapan sih Sai pernah bertegur sapa dengan gadis itu meskipun sedang bersama rekan setimnya.

"Aku pernah melihat Kakashi menawarkan bahunya ketika melihat Sakura menangis", jawab Sai mengabaikan tatapan ganggu Ino.

"Jadi kau tetap saja mencontoh tingkah laku orang lain?", tanya Ino penuh sarkas.

Sai mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak punya pengalaman menghadapi orang menangis. Biasanya sebelum musuhku menangis aku sudah membunuhnya".

Jawaban Sai sontak membuat Ino terkejut dan mendongak. "Kalau aku menolak bahumu kau akan membunuhku?".

Bisa saja Sai langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis dihadapannya. Namun suasananya sedang tidak mendukung. Lagipula, hey sejak kapan Sai ingin tertawa?

"ehm, bisa jadi? Jadi? Masih mau menangis dibahuku?", tawar sai yang kini mengembangkan senyumannya.

Entah karena terbawa suasana atau Ino benar-benar takut padanya, gadis itu mulai mendekat pada Sai yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya dan bersandar pada bahunya. Baru beberapa detik tangisannya kembali membuncah. Aliran deras dari mata dan hidungnya kini menetes ke baju hitam yang Sai kenakan. Namun tak sedikitpun membuat lelaki itu risih. Ia malah merasa kasihan melihat gadis secantik Ino menangis hingga meraung. Sejak mengamati Sakura, ia jadi mengerti sebab para perempuan bisa menagis sekeras itu. Apalagi jika bukan karena lelaki? Sasuke cukup menjadi alasan sebab tangisan Sakura tiap malam.  
Setelah beberapa waktu terlewat suara tangis Ino mulai mengecil. Kini gadis itu hanya terisak sesekali masih tersengguk. Tapi ia sudah melewati masa dramatisnya.

"Jadi, siapa lelaki beruntung yang kau tangisi itu?", tanya Sai frontal. Membuat Ino sedikit berjenggit.

"Kurasa aku tau darimana kau belajar menyimpulkan sebab tangisanku", gumam Ino sambil tersenyum disela-sela isakannya.

Ino menegakkan tubuhnya dan seketika itu ia melayangkan tatapan minta maaf ketika melihat bahu Sai yang sangat basah oleh air mata dan ingusnya.

"Ma-maaf", kata Ino dengan gugup. "Aku tidak bermaksud, eh, kau sendirikan yang menawarkan bahumu? Jadi resikonya…".

"Aku tau. Tak masalah", potong Sai. "Jadi ceritakan padaku siapa lelaki beruntung itu?".

"Apa kau bisa menebaknya?", tanya Ino sambil tersenyum kearah Sai

"Yang bisa membuat wajah Sakura seberantakan ini hanya lelaki bermarga Uchiha yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Naruto", gumam Sai. "Tapi kau… entahlah"

.  
"Sasuke Uchiha", jawab Ino. "Ia juga pernah menghancurkan hatiku. Aku dan Sakura pernah bertengkar hebat karena memperebutkannya. Itu konyol. Tapiitulah yang terjadi. Namun kali ini bukan Sasuke yang membuatku menangis. Tapi sahabatku".

Ino menghela nafasnya sejenak. Sai tetap bergeming dan menatap kea rah Ino. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Ino juga mengejar Sasuke. Apa gadis Konoha tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain Sasuke? Tidakkah cukup seorang Sakura saja yang tegila-gila pada cowok itu? Sai tidak mengerti. Namun ia tetap ingin mendengarkan.

"Shikamaru pernah menembakku saat remaja. Empat tahun yang lalu sebelum ia bertemu dengan gadis dari Negara angin. Aku mengabaikannya karena saat itu aku masih menyukai Sasuke dan bertahan seperti Sakura hingga Sasuke kembali. Begitulah harapan kami", Ino kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tapi sejak saat itu kedekatanku dengan Shikamaru mulai berubah. Ia memang jenius, tapi ia selalu menunggu kami. Tapi, setelah kejadian itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ujian chunin. Ia lulus lebih dulu daripada kami. Sejak itu sepertinya kemampuannya lebih diatas kami. Hingga akhirnya ia menjadi seorang Jounin, bahkan saat itu aku dan Chouji belum melalui ujian chunin. Waktu berlalu akhirnya aku, Chouji dan Sakura mengikuti ujian chunin dalam satu tim dan kau bisa tebak selanjutnya bagaimana takdir membalasku. Shikamarulah yang menjadi petugas yang menguji kami bersama sinona dari Negara angin itu. Aku tidak tau jika mereka dekat. Yang aku tau mereka dekat karena pekerjaan".

"Dan kau cemburu?", tanya Sai memotong cerita Ino.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu", elak Ino sambil sesekali mengusap hidung merahnya. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi berkabut.

"Sai... Sai", Ino berteriak. Tangannya menggenggam eram tangan Sai. Sai tidak bisa melihat apapun. Gelap. Masih dalam keadaan bingung, tangannya terkepal.

"Sai... Sai", Sai membuka mata. "Kau ikut senang kan? Aku terpilih menjadi perwakilan dari Konoha untuk misi itu", seru Ino sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemas. Parasnya yang memang sudah cantik kini terlihat berseri-seri.

Sai bingung. tapi entahlah, mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Seperti tadi. Dejavu.

"Siapa saja anggota Timmu?", tanya Sai datar menanggapi berita yang disampaikan Ino.

"Aku dan Shikamaru saja kok", jawab Ino bangga. Pipinya sedikit merona.

Sai memalingkan muka sejenak. "Hn", tanggapnya sambil lalu. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?".

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali", jawab Ino sambil mengangguk. "Kami akan menuju Sunagakure sebelum matahari terbit. Aku sudah tak sabar".

"Berapa lama?", tanya Sai sambil menatap mata Ino.  
"Entahlah", jawab ino sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Kurasa cukup lama. Mengingat ini penemuan baru Shikamaru yang akan diuji cobakan pada tanah Sunagakure. Doakan saja semuanya lancar. Tapi menurut Shikamaru, mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa tahun".  
"Kau akan pulang sekarang?", tanya Sai sambil memalingkan wajahnya.  
"Sebenarnya aku butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan perbekalanku besok", sahut Ino sambil menunduk. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku pulang sekarang?".  
Sai bergeming. Cahaya mentari sore menyinarinya dengan sinar jingga yang lembut. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Namun bias cahaya mentari tak bisa menutupi raut kecewa yang perlahan terpeta diwajahnya.  
"Apa kau akan melupakanku?", tanya Sai masih menolak untuk menatap Ino.  
Perlahan Ino memajukan langkahnya dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Sai.  
"Apa kau memintaku untuk selalu mengingatmu?", tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.  
"Tidak", jawab Sai singkat.  
"Kau adalah teman yang baik. Mana mungkin aku akan melupakanmu?", jawab Ino masih menyunggingkan senyum.  
"Kau masih menyukainya kan?", tebak Sai. Pipi Ino kembali merona kemudian menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa", ujar Sai lagi.  
"Maafkan aku", sahut Ino. Tangannya meraih kedua tangan Sai dan menggenggmnya. "Sekali lagi kau adalah teman yang baik. Dan tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi daripada itu. Kau adalah pendengar yang baik, yang tak pernah memotong kata-kataku ketika aku sedang bercerita seperti yang sering Shikamaru dan Chouji lakukan. Kau juga tak pernah mengacuhkanku. Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu".  
"Hn", jawab sai lebih dingin daripada biasanya.  
"Apa kau akan bertahan dan menungguku?", tanya Ino memberikan harapan. "Siapa tau aku berubah pikiran dan merindukanmu? Sai.. Sai..?".

Lagi-lagi Sai kehilangan fokusnya. Kabut Hitam menyelimuti matanya. Setelah berjuang beberapa saat,

"Sai... Sai..", Sai membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah gadis bersurai pink.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar", gumam Sakura. "Aku harus membantu membangunkan yang lainnya".  
Sakura berpaling kearah Hinata. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang terbaring melayang disisi gadis itu. Shikamaru yang sudah tersadar lebih dulu ikut membantu meraih Naruto dan Hinata ke daratan.  
"Aku tidak senang memiliki anggota tim yang suka melamun daripada membantu yang lainnya", sindir Shikamaru yang sudah berada disebelah Sai.  
"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menguasai jutsu penyembuhan", balas Sai datar.  
"Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar membuatmu terganggu ya kan?", gumam Shikamaru. Sai menoleh.  
"Ino", ujar Shikamaru singkat sambil membantu mendudukkan Hinata yang mulai tersadar. "Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan jika kita terjebak genjutsu yang sama, kutebak mimpimu tidak jauh dari kenangan bersamanya bukan?".  
"Hn", timpal Sai.  
"Sakura-chan", gumam Naruto tersadar.  
"Akhirnya kau bangun juga", ucap Sakura lega. Titik-titik keringat nampak memenuhi garis wajahnya yang cantik. Gadis itu pasti kelelahan membantu semuannya.  
"Apa ini..., jebakan yang disiapkan musuh?", tanya Sai.  
"Ya, ini jebakan pengacau dalam wujud genjutsu dan mengirim korbannya ke dalam dunia kenangan", jelas Shikamaru.  
.

TBC

.

Review = Lanjut

* * *

Thanks To :  
Sabaku no Dili, Himawarii-nara, Neneng Che Nauna854, Daisy Uchiha, Hana, All Readers, dan para Followers


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Mission for you

"Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar membuatmu terganggu ya kan?", gumam Shikamaru. Sai menoleh.  
"Ino", ujar Shikamaru singkat sambil membantu mendudukkan Hinata yang mulai tersadar. "Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan jika kita terjebak genjutsu yang sama, kutebak mimpimu tidak jauh dari kenangan bersamanya bukan?".  
"Hn", timpal Sai.  
"Sakura-chan", gumam Naruto tersadar.  
"Akhirnya kau bangun juga", ucap Sakura lega. Titik-titik keringat nampak memenuhi garis wajahnya yang cantik. Gadis itu pasti kelelahan membantu semuannya.  
"Apa ini..., jebakan yang disiapkan musuh?", tanya Sai.  
"Ya, ini jebakan pengacau dalam wujud genjutsu dan mengirim korbannya ke dalam dunia kenangan", jelas Shikamaru.

* * *

Masa kelam pertempuran dengan Toneripun terlewati. Meskipun dalam pertempuran tersebut Tim Shikamaru nyaris kalah, tapi beruntung karena kekuatan Naruto dan Hinata pertempuran berhasil dimenangkan pihak mereka. Dan satu lagi, perang dengan Toneri memberikan drama tersendiri bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Yah, pada akhirnya Naruto yang tak pernah peka akan perasaan gadis bersurai indigo itu menyadarinya. Kini, kapankah Ino menyadari perasaanku? Sai hanya bisa membatin. Misi hanya mengalihkan pikirannya, sedikit. Namun ia tetap tak bisa melupakan Ino. Dan Shikamaru.

Masih teringat jelas kata-kata Shikamaru beberapahari yang lalu ketika Sai baru saja terbangun dari Genjutsu.

 _"Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar membuatmu terganggu ya kan?", gumam Shikamaru. Sai menoleh._  
 _"Ino", ujar Shikamaru singkat sambil membantu mendudukkan Hinata yang mulai tersadar. "Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan jika kita terjebak genjutsu yang sama, kutebak mimpimu tidak jauh dari kenangan bersamanya bukan?"._

Shikamaru tahu. Ia mengetahui perasaan Sai. Ino menceritakan padanya. Dan selesailah. Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk berhenti berharap dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan gadis itu. Sudah jelas kapan dia kalah. Sudah jelas kata-katanya dahulu hanya untuk menyenangkan Sai.

"Apa kau akan bertahan dan menungguku?", tanya Ino memberikan harapan. "Siapa tau aku berubah pikiran dan merindukanmu?".

Senyuman itu tak akan terlupa. Tapi Sai juga harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Ia menengadah menatap langit cerah. Sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang ia bergumam.

"Terimakasih Ino. Karenamu aku bisa merasa jatuh cinta dan patah hati".

Beberapa saat ia bergeming sambil tetap berdiri dan menengadah kea rah langit, tiba-tiba seorang anbu dating menghampiri.

"Ada misi menanti. Rokudaime Hokage menanti anda di Kantornya", setelah mengatakan maksud kedatangannya, Anbu tersebut melesat pergi. Tak lama kemudian Sai mengikutinya pergi dan menuju kantor Hokage.

Sesampainya di Kantor Hokage.

Hanya Sai seorang. Pastilah misi ini misi rahasia. Saai masih menebak-nebak ketika Rokudaime tiba-tiba buka suara.

"Maaf karena harus mengganggu akhir pekanmu", sambut Rokudaime. " Tapi aku punya misi khusus yang harus kuberikan padamu. Sebenarnya aku hendak memberikan misi ini pada Rokie 9. Tapi kau tau sendiri bahwa mereka saat ini memiliki misi yang jauh lebih besar". Rokudaime menggantung kalimatnya. Sai masih mencoba memahami maksud kata-kata Rokudaime sampai ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Anggota Rokie 9 yang lain sedang sibuk menyiapakan pesta pertunangan dan pernikahan mereka masing-masing. Kuharap kau juga bisa seperti mereka secepatnya. Tapi kali ini hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan. Apa kau sanggup?" Rokudaime menatap Sai lekat sambil tangannya memegang sebuah gulungan.

Sai mengangguk mantap. Ya, dia butuh pergi jauh dari semua ini. Pertunangan, pernikahan, teman-temannya… ah.. hanya dia seorang yang merasa teramat kesepian. Sepertinya Ino sudah berhasil mendapatkan Shikamaru dan dia ….

Mungkin Ino benar. Sai adalah teman. Ya, posisinya hanya teman. Dan pendengar yang baik.

"Sudah berpikir?", Tanya Rokudaime penuh selidik. Muridnya yang satu ini sangat sulit ia pahami. Tapi ia tahu, Sai adalah orang yang bisa ia percaya.

Sai mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Baiklah", kata Rokudaime sedikit mendesah. "Aku harap kau bisa kembali sebelum pernikahan Naruto. Kau punya waktu 2 bulan untuk misi pengintaian. Aku menitipkan gulungan ini untuk Kazekage. Ia akan menyembunyikanmu. Ini adalah misi antar negara. Aku dengar dari seseorang yang kupercaya, aka nada pergerakan pergerakan missing nin yang melakukan kudeta. Mereka adalah mantan anggota akatsuki yang masih banyak tersebar dan berpisah dengan akatsuki sebelum Pain melakukan pemberontakan di Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu. Beberapa dari mereka hanya ninja biasa, tapi beberapa dari mereka memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Masih belum diketahui seberapa kuat. Tapi informanku masih melakukan pengintaian di daerah yang lain. Tugasnya lebih berat. Dan oleh sebab itu aku mengandalkanmu. Pergerakan mereka ke arah negara Pasir. Aku sudah menghubungi Sunagakure. Disana ada Ino dan Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru tak bisa membantumu. Dia harus mempersiapkan pernikahan. Begitu pula dengan Ino. Jadi kuharap pihak Sunagakure sudah menyiapkan orang orang mereka untuk membantumu. Teruslah bersembunyi. Pengawasan ketika malam lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Dan kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Konoha. Kuharap kau bissa membantu dalam misi kali ini".

Rokudaime menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Sai. "Berangkatlah ketika malam. Jangan ada yang mengetahui misi ini". Sai mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

* * *

Dan takdir mengkhianatinya.

Malam keberangkatannya. Seperti biasa Sai menggunakan lukisan burung besar untuk kendaraannya menuju Sunagakure. Setelah perjalanan 2 malam yang melelahkan, akhirnya Sai sampai di Sunagakure. Bersama anbu Sunagakure, Sai diantar menuju kantor Kazekage. Disanalah ia melihat Ino. Tampak cantik dengan kimono berwarna ungunya. Ia tersenyum kearah Kazekage dan tampak tak mengetahui kehadiran Sai. Ya, karena misi Rahasia inilah Sai harus bersembunyi sekali lagi. Ia menyelinap dibalik pintu hingga Ino keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Keluarlah", perintah Gaara, Kazekage Sunagakure.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Baru saja berlangsung acara pertunangan Shikamaru dan…",

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kata-kata Gaara.

"Tuan Kazekage, para Shinobi dari Kirigakure, Iwagakure, dan Kumogakure sudah datang", dari balik pintu seorang anbu melapor.

"Baiklah, persilahkan mereka masuk".

Sai masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan Gaara yang menggantung. Jadi, hari ini pertunangan Shikamaru dan Ino. Dan rupanya hal itulah yang membuat Ino terlihat sangat cantik dan berbinar.

" Selamat datang di Sunagakure", sambut Gaara."Sunagakure berterimakasih karena kalian negara kalian mau membantu. Dan berharap aliansi Shinobi tetap terjalin dengan baik. Baiklah, mungkin dari kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri masing-masing".

"Fujimura Sasaki, Kirigakure", kata seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dan berambut pirang cepak. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna hita, dengan rompi aliansi diluarnya.

"Minamoto Genji, Sunagakure", kata seorang lelaki berpawakan rata-rata dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia memakai baju dan jubah berwarna coklat tua. Sebuah pedang melintang dipunggungnya, alih alih di pinggang yang biasa digunakan oleh para samurai.

"Izuku Shin, Iwagakure", rambut lelaki ini panjang dan lurus berwarna ungu gelap. Mata kana dan kirinya beda warna. Yang satu berwarna Hitam dan satunya berwarna abu-abu. Hampir seperti mata byakugan.

"Shimizu Ai, Kumogakure", satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka yang sama sekali berpenampilan tidak mencerminkan perempuan. Rambut cepaknya berwarna coklat dengan kulit berwarnah putih langsat dan kekar. Berpakaian putih menutupi hamper seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia memakai celana berwarna hitam panjang.

"Sai, Kohonagakure", Sai mengucapkan dengan cepat. Ia ingin mendapat kejelasan misi sebelum ia menyelesaikan misinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan sangat menghargai jika kalian membawa gulungan yang dititipkan para Kage". Serta merta para Shinobi tersebut, kecuali Shinobi Sunagakure, memberika gulungan yang dititipkan Kage mereka.

"Setelah ini tugas kalian benar-benar dimulai. Genji akan memimpin misi ini,. Dan beberapa Kage memberikan tenggat waktu. Jadi kuharap sebelum tenggat waktu kita sudah mampu menangkap para Missing Nin tersebut. Mereka bisa siapa saja. Dan kuharap kalian bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh. Anbu Sunagakure akan membantu mengawasi perbatasan. Dan kita akan mengawasi pergerakan didalam. Siapapun mereka, kita tak bisa lengah. Genji akan menunjukan peta Sunagakure. Kalian akan ditempatkan dibeberapa sudut berbedaa. Dan jangan segan meminta bantuan jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu. Kuharap ini dimengerti. Tugas selanjutnya akan diserahkan pada ketua Tim. Selamat bertugas".

Malam itu mereka benar-benar bekerja. Tim telah terbentuk. Tugas telah diberikan. Dan posisi Sai, sialnya, berada didekat Oase Sunagakure yang berarti sangat dekat sekali dengan perkebunan yang sedang Ino kembangkan.

Bukan tanpa sebab Sai ditempatkan disana. Pertimbangan Genji adalah memang disanalah penduduk atau Shinobi Konoha yang lain sedang bekerja. Keselamatan mereka tentunya juga menjadi hal terpenting untuk menjaga aliansi anatar negara. Dan daerah Oase selalu lebih ramai daripada tempat yang lain.

Malam ini Sai mengintai dengan memakai topeng dan jubah berwarna coklat tua dan berbaur dengan penduduk yang tak lama kemudian mulai meninggalkan jalanan. Tempat yang tadinya hamper mirip pusat kota Konoha itu kini lengang.

Dan entah mengapa hati kecilnya mulai berharap bertemu dengan Ino. Meski hanya sekali dan mungkin terakhir kali. Ia ingin benar-benar mendengar dari gadis itu bahwa dia memang sudah tak memiliki kesempatan.

Meskipun ia tau ia sudah tak memiliki kesempatan, namun hati kecilnya tetap memaksa untuk memintanya pernyataan langsung dari Ino. Ditengah misinya, Sai sedang terbimbang.

Dan entah angin apa yang mengabulkan doanya, dari balik rumah kaca tempat pembibitan dimulai terlihat Ino sedang melangkah keluar. Ia sudah berganti pakaian. Kimono ungu yang tadi ia gunakan sudah berganti dengan jubah tebal berwarna ungu yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan ia menggunakan tudung jubah tersebut untuk menutupi kepalanya. Namun Sai tetap bisa mengenali sosok tersebut. Karena perawakan Ino yang khas dan warna favoritnya. Atau, entahlah. Sepertinya, hati Sailah yang mengenali sosok tersbut.

Malam di Sunagakure memang menyiksa. Beda sekali dengan hawa di Konoha. Hawa di Sunagakure terlalu ekstrem. Bahkan untuknya. Siang begitu panas, malam begitu dingin. Hingga titik-titik airpun bisa berubah beku dalam semalam dan berubah cair ketika cahaya mentari baru saja mulai merangkaki langit Sunagakure.

Dalam diam Sai mengikuti Ino melagkah melewati perkebunan yang sudah 2 tahun Ino rawat dan Ino kerjakan dengan baik.

* * *

Ino berhenti tepat disebuah kolam kecil yang berada disamping sumur besar. Ino duduk dan melepas penutup kepalanya.

Cahaya bulan yang terang menyinari wajah gadis itu. Sisi-sisi wajahnya terpantul dengan apik. Pipi mulusnya, hidung mancungnya, dan mata birunya yang berkilauan. Sai yakin, mata itulah yang membuatnya selalu ingin menyelami hati Ino.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah kau akan merindukanku?", Ino membuka suara. Sai membeku ditepatnya berdiri.

Ia berbalik membelakangi Ino. Ia masih tersembunyi diantara pepohonan. Dan seharusnya gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Namun…

"Aku merindukanmu setengah mati", ucap Ino sambil memandang lurus kearah rembulan.

Suara tiupan angin terdengar. Sai merasa angin sengaja meniupnya keras. Tudung kepalanya pun terbuka. Perlahan ia membuka topeng. Dan ia sadar, Ino tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ino sedang berbicara sendiri.

Ia berbalik, menatap Ino kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ino", bisiknya. Sangat lirih bahkan untuk ia sendiri.

Ketika ia ingin melangkah keluar dari persembunyian, tiba-tiba suara pasir berisik membuat fokusnya teralih. Kewaspadaanya meningkat. Apalagi Ino sedang sendirian dan berada beberapa meter dari jangkauannya.

"Lama menungguku?", suara khas itu mengejutkan Sai. Ya, suara itu dari arah Ino berada. Sang Kazekage sedang berdiri dihadapan Ino sambil tersenyum. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan.

Lagi-lagi Sai membeku. Menungguku? Ino menunggu Kazekage?

"Kau terlambat, Tuan", canda Ino dengan suara khasnya yang renyah.

Jadi Sai benar-benar tak ada harapan. Entah karena Shikamaru atau karena Sang Kazekage.

"Kemana kencan kita malam ini?"

TBC


End file.
